Music to Heal a Wounded Heart
by Matsu Hamisura
Summary: A shy girl moves to Kaibara High. She always carries her guitar with her and says that music is the only way she can connect with people...I such at summeries...Romance in later chapters
1. 1 Strumming

_Welcome, readers, to my new Furuba fan-fiction, __"Music to Heal a Wounded Heart"!__ I have nothing else to say…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Fruits Basket or any music/bands that I mention in this fan-fic, only the OC, Kara._

**CHAPTER 1: STRUMMING**

Black hair, steel grey eyes, nothing stood out about her.

Until she strummed the guitar that she carried with her and began to sing.

"_Calling all cars, we've got another victim,_

'_Cause my love has become an affliction_

_What did you expect from me? What did you expect from me?"_

Singing and playing her guitar calmed Kara, and she was nervous, so she couldn't help herself.

Kara had moved around a lot in her life, but she couldn't get over being the new kid at school.

Everyone seemed to relate to music, so that's how Kara related to everyone else.

"_I'm sorry but I think I failed to mention_

_That I lied at my very first confession._

_What did you expect from me? What did you expect from me?"_

A small amount of people gathered around this small, normally shy, girl as she sang.

Her eyes remained closed; she knew how to play this song by heart, so she just continued strumming.

"'_Cause this has been building since I have been breathing,_

_And I know how it's going to end._

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

_I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down._

_And now that I'm gone, try to forget me and just move on._

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

_I kept my word and you hate me for it now,_

_But you knew all along, try to forget me and just move on."_

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

Yuki snapped

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!"

"That song sounds so sad…"

Tohru commented, her attention on the crowd and the song coming from the center of the mass of students.

"Huh?"

Both Yuki and Kyo hadn't been paying attention to the melody coming from the small girl with a guitar.

Tohru began to walk towards the music, Yuki and Kyo followed close behind her.

"_Oh my dear, what have I gone and done now?_

_Its curtain call, I'm about to take my last bow._

_What did you expect from me? What did you expect from me?"_

Tohru shuffled her way through the crowd, which was getting increasingly bigger.

When Tohru finally saw the voice that the song was coming from, Tohru couldn't believe such a powerful voice was coming from such a frail looking girl.

She had short black hair that barely touched her earlobes.

The girl was about as tall as Tohru, but she seemed a little scared, which made her seem a little frail to Tohru.

But as the girl continued to play, with her eyes never opening, Tohru noticed that the scared feeling that the air around her held seemed to fade with every cord that she played on her guitar.

"_Without giving away the entire ending,_

_I ruined the evening again._

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

_I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down_

_And now that I'm gone, try to forget me and just move on._

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

_I kept my word and you hate me for it now_

_But you knew all along, try to forget me and just move on."_

Yuki and Kyo made it up to the front of the crowd.

Yuki folded his arms and focused on the girl, listening closely to the song.

Kyo sat down, the look on his face showed that he really didn't care, but he focused on the girl, just like Kyo and seemed slightly transfixed with the song.

"_I don't…Have love left…Inside…Inside…!_

_And I don't…Have love left…Inside…Inside…!_

_Are you desperate for an answer?_

_I don't have an ounce of good left in me now._

_That's why I walked out."_

Tohru noticed the girl's eyes flutter open and look at the crowed then quickly down at the ground, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Even though she seemed embarrassed by the crowd, the girl continued to play.

"_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

_I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down._

_And now that I'm gone, try to forget me and just move on._

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

_I kept my word and you hate me for it now,_

_You hate me for it now, try to forget me and just move on."_

Almost all of the students outside at the time had gathered around the girl, her voice carried pretty far around the courtyard.

"_I am not the one that you should blame._

_So take what I left you for the pain._

_I am not the one that you should blame._

_So take what I left you for the pain_

_And do your best to forget my name."_

The last note strummed out on the strings of her guitar and the crowd began to clap.

Turning a brighter red, the girl bowed to the crowed.

The bell that summoned the beginning of the first day of school chimed through the air.

The crowed dispersed and the girl slung her guitar across her back, clasped her hands in front of her and walked toward the school building.

Kara was glad that the first day of school was a short one, she probably would be bright red all day from people talking about her singing.

Damn that nervous reaction.

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

Kara sat at the back of the classroom, away from the chatting students, tuning her guitar.

A girl with chocolate brown hair turned around to see Kara and the back of the room.

The girl's currently existing smile widened and she walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the desk in front of Kara's.

"Your song before school was fantastic!"

The girl said, still smiling.

"Where did you learn to play the guitar?"

"I learned the basics from my father; I taught myself how to play the harder cords."

Kara said meekly, gently strumming the strings of the guitar so it let out a long note.

"Are you making a new friend, Tohru-kun?"

Two girls, one with long blonde hair and a mask over her face the other with longer brown almost black hair, now stood next to the chocolate brown haired girl now sat.

"I hope so."

The girl named Tohru held her hand out to Kara, who hesitantly shook it.

"I'm Tohru Honda; these are my friends, Arisa Uotani,"

She gestured to the blonde girl

"And this is Saki Hanajima."

The girl with the brown-ish hair gave a lackluster wave and placed her hand down at her side.

"I'm Kara Shojintan, a new student…"

Kara smiled shyly at Tohru, who finally let go of her hand.

"Where are you moving here from?"

Uotani asked, taking a seat in a desk across from Kara, Hanajima remained standing.

"From all over…My father is in the military."

Uotani nodded and adjusted the straps that held her mask to her face.

Kara strummed her guitar again and nodded, happy with the way it sounded now.

"You were that girl that was singing this morning, right?"

Kara lifted her head from her guitar as Hanajima spoke.

"Yes…It's a nervous reaction…"

Kara explained.

"It's hard for me…being the new kid all of the time…so when I get nervous, I start to sing…Everyone can relate to music, and that's how I relate to other people."

"Why did you sing such a sad song?"

Tohru asked; her head tilted to the side in a questioning expression.

"It was the first song that came to my mind…I just started playing it, not caring weather it was a sad or happy song."

The teacher stepped into the room and everyone took their seats and the teacher began the day's lesson.

_I kept my word and you hate me for it now._

Even though the day was short, the students still had a lunch break that day.

The student 'cliques' gathered around each other at one lunch table.

Kara, though, sat quietly by herself on the grass eating her lunch and strumming the bass line to 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance on her guitar.

Tohru, seeing her new friend sitting alone, ran over to her and sat down next to her.

Uotani, Hanajima and two boys that Kara didn't know followed suit and sat down next to Tohru.

"Kara-chan, I don't think that you have met Yuki-san and Kyo-kun."

Tohru smiled and gestured to the two boys as she said their names.

Kara bowed to the boys and continued to strum the guitar.

Kara started humming the song that she was playing, but not singing…She didn't want another crowd around her.

Every little while, some student walked passed the group and smiled at Kara.

"Great song this morning." Most of them said.

With every comment, Kara turned a brighter red.

"If you're so embarrassed to have people compliment you, why did you even sing in the first place?"

Kyo said.

"I sing when I get nervous…"

The bell to return to class rang and Kara was the first to stand.

"It was nice to meet you."

She smiled and walked off quickly, throwing the remainder of her lunch in the trash.

"She seems…like a very nervous person…"

Uotani noted as Kara walked into the school.

"She has moved around a lot…maybe she doesn't want to get too attached just incase she moves again."

Tohru sighed and stood, throwing her lunch in the garbage and following the crowd of students into the building.

_Well…I hope this story sounds good to you readers…Kara just came into my head in a dream last night, so I thought she'd be a good character to add to the mix…Review onegai! (I hope I spelled that right…)_

_-Matsu Hamisura-_


	2. 2 It's Not Too Late

_Well…I have no reviews, but I think I will continue with this story. I would've continued sooner, but I needed to think of a song to go with this chapter, and I think I did. I hope that those that have read this story will review…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, nor do I own the song that is included in this chapter._

**CHAPTER 2: IT'S NOT TOO LATE**

A week passed and Kara had gotten used to having friends at school.

She smiled more than she really ever had.

She sang all of the time, but not very many sad songs.

Until the Monday after Kara had first come to school.

_It's not too late…_

As Kara walked onto the school grounds, you could tell that there was something wrong.

Her short black hair covered her eyes as her head hung down, her steel grey eyes staring at the ground.

Kara sung a different song every morning, so the students had become used to hearing her voice, happy and cheerful, every morning.

Tohru, instantly seeing Kara the second she walked onto the grounds, bounded over to talk to her friend before she sang to the awaiting students.

"Good morning, Kara-chan!"

Tohru gave her and enthusiastic smile, but Kara didn't look up at her.

"G-Good morning…Tohru-san…"

Kara's breath was uneven, she gasped at random times, her small frame shook every time she exhaled.

Tohru frowned slightly and went to ask if something was wrong with her friend, but was cut of by Kara.

"I-I have to s-start my s-song…E-excuse me, Tohru-san."

Kara trotted over to the bench that she always sung at and a crowd instantly appeared in front of Kara as she sat down and pulled her guitar out and placed it gingerly on her lap.

Tohru, Uotani, Hanajima, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu were some of the students that joined the crowd.

Kara had met Momiji and Haru after school on her first day, Tohru had introduced them.

As Kara gave her guitar a quick strum to make sure it was in tune, she spoke to the crowd.

"This s-song will be s-sadder than they have been lately…"

Kara warned her audience as she began to play the beginning cord of the song.

Kara's friends instantly noticed that the melody carried a sad and aching tune hidden in the soft way that it was played.

The group of friends cast weary looks at each other as Kara began to sing, they knew Kara's song depicted her feelings.

"_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would've guessed it?"_

The crowd grew; they wanted to hear the aching tune that the small girl was playing.

"_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late."_

A few tear drops fell onto Kara's guitar from her covered eyes.

Tohru noticed this and tried to get through the crowd to her friend, but the groups of students were standing so close together that Tohru couldn't get through.

"_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

'_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late."_

Kara's eyes remained down, a few more tears dripped onto the guitar and onto her hands, which kept strumming the guitar.

Tohru felt herself tear up as she saw and heard her friend's sadness and tried harder to break through the wall of students.

"_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would've guessed it?"_

Tohru turned to look at the other students, half of them were glassy eyed and the other half was looking at the ground, thinking.

"_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own _

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late."_

Tears tapped onto Kara's guitar with every couple strumming of the strings.

Tohru turned to look at Yuki and Kyo, who were both looking down at the ground.

"_Even is I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around _

'_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late."_

Kara's shoulders shook as she continued to play, but her voice never faltered.

"_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't bleed us again…"_

Kara let out one sob as she played another cord on her guitar and a tear fell down Tohru's cheek.

"_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong."_

Another sob escaped before Kara's singing continued.

"_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright _

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

'_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late…_

_It's not too late…_

_It's never too late…"_

As the last note strummed away, the crowd broke into applause and Kara slumped over her guitar, shoulder heaving.

The crowd quickly dispersed and Kara's friends huddled around her.

"What's wrong, Kara-chan"

Momiji, still looking glossy eyed, sat at Kara's feet.

"He's gone…"

More tear drops fell onto Kara's lap and her guitar slid off of her lap and onto the ground.

The cry of protest that the guitar made soon droned out and more questions were raised.

"Who died, Shojintan-san"

Yuki sat next to Kara, a hand on her shoulder.

"My father…"

A small gasp left the group and the air hung thick with sadness.

"How…?"

Tohru, sitting on the other side of Kara, didn't want to finish her question.

"He hung himself in the basement…"

More tears and sobs came from Kara and she put her hands over her face to catch her tears.

"It's all my fault…"

"It can't be your fault, it was his choice."

Uo stood behind the bench, as glossy eyed as Momiji.

"It is…He got a letter from his work saying that we had to move…and I yelled at him…"

"Why would you yell at him?"

Kyo, who had no business talking about someone else's anger issues, sat on the arm of the bench.

"I didn't want to leave…I liked it here…"

Kara pulled a piece of paper from her backpack.

"A letter…A suicide note…"

Everyone gathered around so that they could read the letter as Kara unfolded it.

"I'll read it…"

Kara said, noticing everyone trying to look at the piece of paper.

"_My dearest Kara"_

The letter began.

"_I regret what I have done, but I thought it was best. Work has been pressuring me with these moves and I now realize the toll that it has taken upon you when you told me that you didn't want to be torn from your new friends. I know I could have taken a different path in solving this problem…But the move date was too soon, my dear, and this seemed like the quickest solution…I'm sorry…Maybe you can stay with your friends._

_I'll give your love to your mother._

_Your loving father_

Kara held the paper tightly in her hands, her knuckles were white.

Silence gripped the group until Uotani banged her fist against the bench, tears running down her face.

"If he knew that there were other ways, why did he do that?"

Tohru took the note from Kara and looked it over.

"Is your mother dead too?"

Kara let out a soft whimper

"Yes…"

The school bell rang and the group helped Kara up and walked to class.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

The final school bell rang and the group of eight met on the bench that they had talked on that morning to discuss where Kara would stay.

Tohru dragged Kara, who had stopped crying by now and was protesting letting her stay with anyone, to the bench.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine."

Kara said, being forcibly sat down into the bench by Uotani.

"You're going to stay with one of us, weather you like it or not! I already let Tohru sleep in a tent; I will not have another friend out on her own!"

Kara nodded in agreement, she was kind of afraid that if she continued to argue, Uo would continue yelling.

Uo nodded in satisfaction and the group started to talk and argue while Kara just sat silently in the middle of it all.

_That will be all for now, I am planning on making the next chapter funny, I hope that'll work out…Please please please review!_


	3. 3 Misery Business

_I am happy that people reviewed! I knew that people read this story, but reviews make me uber happy! Alright, I am going to try and make a funny/happy chapter. Oh, and the songs that I have used so far are __"Calling All Cars"__ by Senses Fail in chapter one and __"It's Never Too Late"__ by Three Days Grace in chapter two. Now, if you didn't know the name of the songs, you can go look them up on YouTube or something so you can hear how the guitar is played and how the song is sung. I'll include this chapter's song at the bottom of the chapter. I'm also starting to put the titles of the songs in the titles of the chapters, so that'll help too…I hope…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Fruits Basket or the song that is included in this chapter, just my ideas…Which aren't that great…_

**CHAPTER 3: MISERY BUISNESS**

After much argument, Kara found herself walking behind Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki on the path down to their home.

"I still don't think this is a good idea"

Kyo mumbled to Tohru, who was humming happily as they walked.

"I don't see why it's not."  
Tohru said, smiling to Kyo.

"What about the curse, Honda-san?"

Yuki said, casting a look back to Kara, who was a few feet behind the group, she was staring at the ground again.

"It was okay for me to find out, why not her?"

"Akito made an exception for you; he's normally not so forgiving. So I doubt that this girl will get the same treatment that you did!"

Kyo sighed and rubbed his temples, he was trying to keep from yelling so Kara wouldn't overhear the conversation.

As the group of four reached the house, Tohru cast a smile to Yuki and Kyo.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Tohru opened the door and her three friends followed.

"Shigure-san, we're home! We want you to meet someone!"

Kara looked up as a man in a kimono stepped into the hallway and smiled at her.

"This must be that someone, I presume?"

Kara bowed to the man.

"I'm Kara Shojintan; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kara stood from her bow and the man was still smiling.

"The pleasure is mine, Kara-chan."

"Um…Shigure-san…"

Tohru chimed in.

"I was wondering if Kara could stay here…Her father just died and she has nowhere to stay…"

"My, my, what a tragedy, of course she can stay."

"That was easier than we thought."

Yuki muttered.

"Shigure is a sucker for a pretty girl."

Kyo spat.

Tohru ignored the two and ran to hug Kara.

"This is great! Come on, I'll get a room ready for you!"

Kara almost dropped her guitar as Tohru grabbed her wrist and started running down the hallway with her in tow.

_I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top_

After an afternoon of running around to get Kara's room ready, Kara found time to relax just as the sun was setting.

She sat on the roof, strumming her guitar.

Kyo climbed up onto the roof and almost stumbled over is surprise; he didn't expect to see Kara there.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing that thing?"

Kyo said as he sat down far away from Kara.

"No."

Kara let out another strum from the guitar and put it down.

Kyo noticed a picture of a man taped to the top of Kara's guitar.

"Do you miss him?"

Kyo gestured to the picture, figuring that it was probably her father.

Kara took the picture from the guitar and held in gently in her hand.

"I don't know…I am sad that he's gone, but I realized…"

Kara let out a sigh before she finished her sentence.

"He was never really with me to begin with."

Kara stared at the picture for a moment.

"He worked so late, he never answered his phone at work when I called, and when I talked to him he seemed to be off in another place. The more I think about it, the more I realize…My father was dead to me before he was dead to everyone else."

Kyo nodded and sighed.

"I know what that's like, to be alone all of the time."

The sun dipped down below the horizon before Kara spoke again.

"I don't miss him…at all; I'm just upset that he couldn't find another way out."

Kyo nodded again.

"It's hard to miss someone that was never really there in the first place…"

Kara laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?"

Kyo snapped at Kara.

"I didn't think you were that deep, Kyo Souma, I just though you were just a muscle bound idiot."

She laughed again and stood.

"Thanks for proving me wrong."

With that, Kara jumped down from the roof.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kyo yelled as Kara walked into the house.

"Goodnight, Kyo-san!"

Was the only response he received from Kara.

_She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock._

Kara arrived at school with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo the next day, feeling much better than she did the day before.

Kara waved to the three and walked over to her bench and began to tune her guitar, preparing for her daily song.

Kara couldn't help but notice three girls standing in a circle, whispering, and casting glances her way.

"That girl has become friends with the witch!"

One girl muttered.

"She must be taken down as well, right sempai?"

Another girl nodded.

"I can hear you."

Kara said and the girl jolted upright and glared at Kara.

"How dare you listen on our conversation!"

One girl, who seemed to be the oldest yelled and pointed at Kara.

"You were whispering very loudly."

Kara stated, strumming her guitar.

"Well you should keep your nose out of our business anyway!"

Kara sighed.

"Aren't you those crazy girls that surround Yuki-san all of the time?"

"We are not crazy!"

The youngest of the three yelled.

"Well…I'll tell you what."

Kara looked at the oldest girl.

"I apologize for my rude behavior and words, how about I dedicate today's song to you?"

The girls eyes flashed with happiness for a moment, Yuki would surely notice her if she was mentioned by the singing girl!

"Sure, that should make up for you blunt rudeness."

"Alright."

Kara smiled at stood on the bench.

"Good morning, everyone."

She declared with a grin.

"I would just like to say that I would like to dedicate this song to these three ladies to my right."

Kara gestured to the girls and the crowd clapped hesitantly.

Kara could tell that these girls weren't at the peak of popularity among the students.

"Everyone else must think that they're crazy as well"

Kara thought with a sigh, but her smile was placed back on her face and she started playing her guitar.

The beat was fast and fun and happy, much better than the song the day before.

The crowd started clapping to the beat as Kara began to sing.

"_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth."_

The three girls already tell that this song was not going the way that they wanted it to go.

The oldest girl bared her teeth and clenched her fist.

This 'Kara' girl was going down.

"_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile."_

The girls turned to walk away only to be stopped by Uotani and Hanajima.

"Where are you going?"

Hanajima asked.

One of the girls froze, she was still afraid of Hanajima.

"You girls have had your just desserts coming for quite some time, so we're not going to let you leave just yet."

Uotani stood with her arms crossed, looking daunting.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But, god, does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got hime where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would._

'_Cause god it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good."_

The crowd whistled and whooped; supporting Kara's insulting of the Yuki fan girls.

Kara laughed as the crowd kept clapping.

"_Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!"_

Kara jumped off of the bench and began to walk towards the girls as she sung the next verse.

"_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Acting as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

_Well, I refuse! I refuse! I refuse!"_

Uo smiled at Kara, she was impressed at how quickly her mood had changed.

Going from sad and depressed to happy and joking is not an easy feat, especially if you lost someone dear to you.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But, god, does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

'_Cause god it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good."_

The three girls glared at Kara, who now had a smile on her face.

How dare she insult them this way!

Kara was now very close to the girls, she was about one foot away from the oldest of the three.

The girl would've punched her in Uotani didn't grab at her arms the moment she thought about it.

"_I watched his wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams com true_

_Not one of them involving…"_

As the song broke into a guitar rift, Kara turned on her heel and walked back to the bench with a happy sway in her step.

Kara just stood in front of the bench and didn't sit down; she wanted to be at eye lever with the crowd.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now."_

The few members of the crowd whistled as Kara stood back up onto the bench.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But, god, does it feel so good._

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could, then you know you would._

'_Cause god it feels so…_

_It just feels so good."_

As the song ended, the crowd burst into a loud and rapturous applause.

Uo and Hanajima stepped out of the girls' way and the three girls ran into the school building.

Kara bowed deeply to the crowed, thanked them, and stepped down from the bench.

Uo ran up and hugged Kara.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Kara laughed.

"Who are you, my mother?"

Uo laughed and let go of Kara.

"Do you know how popular you're going to be because of that?"

Hana sat down on the bench.

"I don't really care."

Kara sat down on the bench.

"They were being very rude and annoying; they had it coming to them."

The two girls nodded and the school bell rang.

Kara caught up with Tohru and Kyo; Yuki had to go in early for some student body thing.

Tohru hugged her and told her that she enjoyed her song.

Kyo just said that she did and good job.

Through the rest of the day, Kara was getting stopped in the hallway and in class by students who praised her.

Many of those students were boys, though.

Kara wasn't surprised by this one-sided praising, she figured that most girls were Yuki fans and had already turned on her by now.

_W00T! This is one of the longest chapter I have done for a story, I hope you all enjoyed it. The song for this chapter is called __"Misery Business" __By Paramore. Please review, my readers! Review!_


	4. A note to fans

Fans! Don't think I have abandoned you! My inspiration just took a little cruise to the Bahamas for a while, is all. I am now re-writing many of my stories, starting with "Black Angel", my Death Note fic.

If you are not a fan of Death Note or that particular fiction, please be patient. I shall be making new versions of this story and others (excluding my Fruits Basket ones, my inspiration for that was probably killed on vacation) will be remade very soon, I promise you.

Thank you for bering with my slowness.

Much love, fans

Matsu 


End file.
